Perfectum Lacrimosa
by VDE
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah dimana lembaran takdir kita telah bersatu dan tirani distopia selalu datang untuk menghunuskan benih kehancuran dengan lalimnya. AU Oneshot Sho-Ai MinaNaru


Kau suka _cobalt_.

Sebuah warna yang ingin kau berikan pada seseorang.

Seseorang dengan warna _cobalt_ yang keruh.

Kau ingin mencerahkan _cobalt_nya.

Tapi kau tak pernah tahu bahwa yang kau berikan hanyalah sebuah distopia berfatamorgana euforia.

Kau sudah berbuat kesalahan.

Dan kau tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

.

.

.

Aku benci _cobalt_.

Sebuah warna yang kau berikan padaku.

Sebuah warna yang kau sematkan pada indra penglihatanku.

Kau berikan distopia ini padaku.

Ambil kembali. Aku tak butuh!

AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKANNYA!

.

.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Perfectum Lacrimosa © Viero Eclipse**

**Pairing: MinaNaru**

**Genre: Angst/Drama/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Naruto's POV, Shonen-Ai, Chara Death.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

.

_Ini hanyalah sebuah refleksi dari artifak takdir hitam kita yang menyatu..._

_._

* * *

_Cobalt_ku... keruh.

_Cobalt_. Sebuah warna yang mengentitaskan biru. Warna itu adalah warna mataku. Warna dari kedua mataku yang sudah lama kehilangan bias cahayanya.

Keruh.

Mengapa aku berkata demikian? Karena seharusnya, warna _cobalt_ku itu cerah. Jernih. Bahkan warna langit dan laut pun tak dapat mengimbangi kedua _cobalt_ku. Tak akan bisa.

Tapi warna mataku keruh.

Warnaku mendistorsikan keruh. Keruh dalam makna sebenarnya. Bahkan keruh dalam makna yang lain. Indra penglihatanku semakin keruh. Keruh akan warna. Keruh akan cahaya. Keruh akan harapan. Bahkan keruh akan segalanya.

Gelap.

Ya. Gelap adalah penglihatanku. Segala yang kutatap adalah gelap. Hitam adalah warna yang selalu menyelubungi nalar dan atensiku. Mereka akan selalu menemani jalanku. Aku tak diijinkan melihat warna lain selain itu. Aku tak diijinkan menatap keindahan panorama dunia. Aku tak diijinkan menatap apapun. Aku bahkan tak diijinkan untuk menatap wujud dari entitasku sendiri. Hanya kegelapan. Aku hanya boleh menatap kegelapan. Aku hanya boleh menatap hitam. Dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu.

Aku telah... buta.

Tertawalah. Tertawalah karena sesosok manusia yang tak berdaya kini ada di hadapan kalian. Tertawalah. Karena melihat geliat ketidak-berdayaanku yang menjijikkan ini. Tertawalah. Aku sudah tak memiliki penglihatan lagi. Kedua _cobalt_ku kehilangan fungsinya. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun. Aku tak berdaya. Tidak berguna. Aku sudah bagaikan budak dalam kegelapan saja. Yang meronta liar, tanpa malu terus memohon akan secercah cahaya harapan. Namun cahaya itu tak kunjung datang.

Dan aku pun semakin terpuruk.

Tak ada yang peduli dengan itu.

Bulir kesedihan bernamakan air mata ini terus berguguran dari kedua _cobalt_ku dan tak akan ada yang mau peduli.

.

.

* * *

_Tak ada yang peduli._

_Tak ada yang acuh._

_Tertinggal._

_Bermandikan hinaan._

_Berlumur dosa._

_Insting kematian mendekat._

_Itulah... aku._

* * *

.

.

Orang-orang berkata bahwa pagi itu... cerah.

.

.

Tapi bagiku tidak.

.

.

Kurasakan terik sinar matahari yang mencium hamparan kulitku. Tapi cahayanya tak bisa menembus kegelapan yang membentengi kedua _cobalt_ku. Aku hanya bisa merasakan. Dengan hitam sebagai pandanganku. Kicau burung merekah indah. Bau pagi menyejukkan setiap insan yang bernyawa. Sayup suara langkah kaki puluhan manusia menghantam indra pendengaranku di sepanjang jalan. Aktivitas dunia telah dimulai dan aku tak dapat melihatnya.

Jemariku menyentuh tekstur pada sebuah ornamen. Sebuah ornamen yang melekat pada pegangan kursi taman yang kini sedang kududuki. Dingin. Rasanya begitu dingin. Kurasakan buliran basah bagai embun di hamparan ornamen itu. Gerimis. Sepertinya tadi hamparan langit sempat menitikkan sedikit air mata gerimisnya pada bumi ini.

Inilah hari-hariku. Jika pagi berkoar pada dunia, lekaslah kuhentakkan kedua kakiku untuk menuju ke sebuah taman. Taman itu tak jauh dari rumahku. Aku bisa melangkah ke sana meskipun aku buta. Aku bisa mewujudkan kehendakku meski dihantam dengan segenap keterbatasan ini. Hanya dengan bermodalkan sebuah tongkat di tangan kananku dan terkadang, aku dibantu oleh beberapa orang yang mengenalku. Mereka memanduku ke sana. Jika telah sampai di tempat tujuan, tugas akhir yang harus mereka lakukan adalah... meninggalkanku. Meninggalkanku sendiri untuk merenung.

Dan di sinilah aku.

Sendiri.

Di Taman _Central _Konoha.

Mungkin perlu kuralat teori keberadaanku tadi. Aku tidak sendiri. Sayup suara anak-anak kecil yang sedang bergembira riang menandakan bahwa aku tidak sendirian. Mereka menemani eksistensiku dalam gelapnya pandanganku ini. Mereka bermain dengan gembira. Berlarian. Meniup gelembung sabun, hingga kumpulan gelembung itu menghantam sekujur tubuhku, membuat sensasi geli terasa memuncak. Bibirku tertarik ke masing-masing sudut. Kusimpulkan sebuah senyuman yang begitu tipis. Meski aku buta, aku bisa merasakan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Sebuah dimensi nostalgia lantas menghantam peluhku dalam sekejap.

Dulu, kegelapan ini belum menikam kedua _cobalt_ku.

Aku sempat merasakan sebuah euforia penglihatan. Aku sempat menatap panorama kehidupan dunia ini. Dulu, aku tidak buta. Aku bisa melihat. Aku bisa melihat wujudku dan aku bisa melihat keadaan dunia.

Namun... takdir berkata lain.

Sang Causa Prima menitikkan tinta hitam dalam lembaran putih kehidupanku.

Di saat aku menginjak usia lima belas tahun, aku dan kedua orang tuaku berbahagia. Berlibur ke sebuah tempat dengan alat transportasi bernama mobil. Aku masih ingat jelas dengan gambaran kedua orang tuaku. Mereka berdua tersenyum padaku. Mereka berdua menatap lembut padaku. Mereka berdua melimpahkan harta berwujud kasih sayang padaku. Dan aku... sangat mencintai mereka berdua.

Hingga pada akhirnya, euforia itu raib. Tertebas oleh bengisnya pedang tragedi.

Sebuah kecelakaan terjadi.

Kedua orang tuaku harus rela menyerahkan nyawa mereka pada maut. Sedangkan aku harus rela mengarungi kehidupan ini sendirian. Aku selamat. Dan mereka tewas. Aku selamat dan mereka harus pergi dari dunia ini.

Aku selamat.

Aku diselamatkan distopia.

Dan distopia mengepungku dalam... kebutaan.

Serpihan kaca mobil yang pecah itu menghantam lapisan korneaku dan pada akhirnya kegelapan pun datang dalam kehidupanku. Aku harus rela hidup selamanya dengan hitam.

Sungguh ironis.

Mau tak mau, aku pun harus mengarungi segenap trasisi masa. Dalam keadaan hancur. Dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini. Transisi masa yang bengis itu terus kulewati. Hingga aku menginjak usia sembilan belas tahun. Dan aku pun terus mengarungi kehidupan ini... sendiri.

Aku hanya akan menunggu waktu... untuk mati.

Haha, persetan dengan pandangan orang akan delusiku ini. Persetan pandangan orang mengenai ketidak-rasionalitasanku ini. Aku sudah tak peduli. Terserah jika mereka bilang bahwa dulu, aku adalah seorang pemuda yang kuat. Seorang pemuda yang pantang menyerah! Seorang pemuda dengan tekad baja! Seorang pemuda dengan semangat hidup yang tinggi!

Tapi apa mereka lupa?

Bahwa hidup selalu diwarnai dengan dinamika?

Tak ada yang absolut. Tak ada sesuatu yang mutlak di dalam kehidupan ini. Tak ada yang kekal. Semua berubah. Semua mengalami perubahan! Tak terkecuali diriku. Sekuat apapun aku, labirin perubahan pastilah tak akan bisa kuhindari.

Bahkan semenjak kedua orang tuaku tiada...

Aku sudah hancur. Sudah mati dari dalam.

Mereka berdua adalah harapanku dan kini...

Mereka pergi... bersamaan dengan cahaya penglihatanku.

Sebuah senyum getir tersimpul dengan sendirinya di bibirku. Aku tertunduk. Ya, sebaiknya begini...

.

.

"Aku sudah siap... untuk mati kapan saja."

.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu berkata seperti itu?"

.

.

Tombak logika menembus nalarku di saat sumber suara itu menghampiriku, menghantam pendengaranku dengan cukup tegas. Suara itu... Suara seorang pria yang selalu saja hadir di saat aku menyendiri di taman seperti ini. Suara itu milikmu...

Suara itu adalah milikmu.

"Aku sungguh heran padamu. Di saat setiap orang menghargai hidupnya, kau justru malah ingin membuangnya seperti itu." aku hanya diam mendengar pernyataanmu. Dari nadamu, kau tampak begitu tegas padaku. Seolah ketegasan itu adalah suatu bentuk teguran agar aku bisa berpikir rasional.

Tapi percuma...

Logikaku sudah rusak.

"Apa maumu? Kau tak usah mencampuri urusanku!" menusuk. Nadaku begitu menusuk. Aku sedikit muak karena kau selalu saja mengangguku seperti ini. Sebenarnya siapa dirimu? Seenaknya saja menentang pandangan hidupku seperti ini. Kau selalu saja muncul seperti ini, memberi penegasan padaku. Hah! Pergilah.

Aku tak membutuhkan tukang ceramah!

"Tenanglah, Aku tak ingin mencampuri urusanmu. Aku hanya mengemukakan pendapatku saja."

Hah, sungguh tenang sekali nadamu. Nadamu terdengar remeh di telingaku. Dan aku bisa merasakan bahwa kau mulai duduk di sebelahku. Memperhatikan keadaanku. Terdiam.

Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat?

Apa kau ingin menghina keterbatasanku?

"Kau ini siapa? Kenapa kau selalu saja muncul di taman dan menghampiriku seperti ini?" aku bisa merasakan bahwa sebuah senyum tersimpul di parasmu. Kau tersenyum. Begitu tenang sekali menghadapi sikap dinginku ini. Kau tak gentar sedikitpun dengan kemarahanku ini.

Kau... hanya tersenyum.

Sebuah sikap yang sama setiap kali kau menghadapiku.

"Aku Namikaze Minato. Seorang mahasiswa biasa yang hanya senang menghabiskan waktu di taman ini... dan melihatmu." kau menatapku dengan begitu lekat. Kau tahu bahwa kedua _cobalt_ku terlihat begitu hampa. Begitu keruh. Bahkan... Kau mengetahui keterbatasan yang kumiliki. Dan aku tak menggubris perkataanmu sama sekali. Aku hanya diam.

Dan kau tetap persisten untuk tidak meninggalkanku sendiri di sini.

"Kau tahu? Bagiku, hidup itu sangat amat berharga sekali. Aku sungguh berharap bahwa aku bisa melakukan hal yang berguna dalam rajutan kehidupanku ini meskipun harapanku itu hanyalah sebatas sebuah angan." semilir angin mulai menerpa kita. Entah mengapa, aku bisa merasakan bahwa kau memejamkan kedua matamu itu. Merasakan dinginnya angin yang berhembus menusuk jasadmu. Aku hanya membisu dan terus menatap kosong ke depan.

"Aku sering melihatmu menyendiri di taman ini. Setiap pagi, kau pasti sudah duduk di kursi ini. Menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan hampamu itu. Aku yakin, meski dengan keterbatasan yang kau miliki itu, kau bisa merasakan kegembiraan anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman ini." aku sedikit terhenyak mendengar pengakuanmu. Yang kau katakan itu selalu tepat. Sepertinya kau benar-benar memperhatikanku sampai-sampai kau bisa memprediksi keadaanku.

Mengapa?

"Mengapa kau tertarik untuk memperhatikan orang buta sepertiku? Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" dinding skeptis terbangun kokoh dalam keyakinanku. Aku tak percaya padamu. Dan lagi-lagi, kau perhatikan aku dengan cukup lekat. Kedua matamu memandangku dalam-dalam.

.

.

"Aku ingin... selalu berada di dekatmu."

.

.

Hening.

Aku terkejut. Ketulusanmu menggetarkan dawai intuisiku. Kau begitu tulus dengan pernyataanmu. Meski aku tak tahu, mengapa kau bisa tertarik dengan orang buta sepertiku. Kau sungguh tulus. Kau tak ingin menyakitiku. Tak ingin mengangguku. Tak ingin menghinaku. Kau bahkan tak ingin berbelas kasihan padaku. Kau tak inginkan semua itu.

Kau hanya ingin... menemaniku.

Berada di sampingku.

Memperhatikanku.

Selalu ada di dekatku.

Kau hanya ingin itu. Dan sebuah senyuman dingin lantas terbentuk di bibirku. Aku tersenyum dengan segenap keterbatasanku ini. Aku bisa merasakannya... bahwa setelah ini...

Perubahan akan terjadi dalam hidupku.

"Bolehkah aku tahu, siapa namamu?" kau bertanya dengan cukup lembut. Kau bertanya dengan segenap harapan semu. Kau sungguh ingin tahu siapa namaku yang sebenarnya. Dan devosimu itu membuat dinding egoku perlahan luluh.

Aku luluh di hadapanmu.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Itulah namaku."

.

.

* * *

_Di saat distopia mengepung eksistensiku_

_Kau yang cinta akan kehidupan ternyata datang dengan membawa sebongkah harapan_

_Bayang entitasku yang sempat dilupakan_

_Akankah aku bermakna untukmu?_

* * *

.

.

Kau mencintai kehidupan.

Di saat pandanganmu tertuju pada sosokku, kau pun mengguratkan sebuah ikrar. Sebuah ikrar berlapiskan perisai ketulusan guna mencerahkan pelitaku yang meredup. Di saat pandanganmu menatap sosokku, kau pun yakin...

Bahwa akulah... yang akan menjadi _pillar_ penopang bara semangatmu.

Pada akhirnya kau pun selalu mendatangiku. Duduk di sampingku dan menceritakan hari-harimu padaku. Meskipun aku hanya diam saja dan tak mengacuhkanmu. Kau tak peduli. Kau tetap berada di dekatku. Menemani kesendirianku dan tak mau meninggalkanku.

Dan kau tahu... dampak dari perlakuanmu padaku.

Semakin lama, aku semakin tak berdaya di hadapanmu.

Egoku semakin runtuh. Kecurigaan kini berevolusi menjadi rasa percaya. Kau berhasil merenggut penuh kepercayaanku. Kau berhasil melunturkan sikap dinginku. Kau mengisi hari-hariku. Hari yang selalu kulalui dalam kegelapan. Hari yang selalu kujalani dalam kesendirian. Hari yang semakin lama semakin menyesakkan saja bagiku. Kau merubahnya...

Menjadi serpihan hari yang begitu berwarna.

Kau membuatku tersenyum. Membuatku tertawa. Membuatku senang. Dan membuatku merasa... dikasihi.

Kau begitu peduli padaku.

Kau sangat peduli.

Hingga rasa peduli itu semakin besar...

Dan kita berdua tak menyadari itu.

"Kau... sangat berharga bagiku, Naruto. Aku tak ingin... kehilanganmu." kau peluk erat tubuhku. Menyandarkan parasmu di sela bahuku. Kau tak ingin melepaskanku. Kau tak ingin kehilanganku. Aku tak mengerti dengan sikap posesifmu itu. Aku tak mengerti dengan transisi tabiatmu. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatku sedemikian berharga di matamu?

Apa?

Aku hanya bisa terdiam membiarkan parasku tersandar di dadamu. Begitu hangat. Kehangatanmu membuatku merasa nyaman. Gemetar mulai mendominasi sekujur tubuhku. Aku tak ingin kehangatan itu hilang. Aku tak ingin dekapanmu sirna. Aku sudah seperti orang egois sekarang. Karena aku tak ingin kau menjauh dariku.

Dan semua ini adalah bukti.

Bukti bahwa aku juga mulai... bergantung padamu.

"Minato... mengapa kau begitu peduli padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu selalu menggema dari mulutku. Dan tak pernah ada jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutmu. Tak pernah ada. Kau hanya diam dengan pertanyaanku itu, memilih bisu. Dekapanmu di tubuhku semakin erat dan kau hanya dapat menyandarkan parasmu di atas kepalaku.

Nalarku kalut akan enigma yang terpasung dalam rasio ini.

.

.

* * *

_Mengapa diam?_

_Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku?_

_Apa sulitnya menggemakan jawaban?_

_Apa kau... takut?_

* * *

.

.

"Dia sepertinya... sangat sayang padamu, Tuan Naruto."

"Huh?"

.

.

Nalarku kalut mendengar itu.

Beberapa bulan sudah kedekatan kita terjalin, dan kau pun mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama. Kau adalah seorang mahasiswa yang cukup jenius. Berasal dari keluarga kaya tapi lebih memilih hidup mandiri. Aku tinggal di apartemenmu sekarang. Menjadi orang yang selalu menyambutmu setiap kau pulang dari kampusmu. Membujuk agar aku mau menerima tawaranmu itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Aku sungguh kagum dengan kerja keras dan tekadmu itu. Kau benar-benar peduli padaku.

Dan sekarang, rasioku pun terlanda badai keraguan setelah mendengar teori dari nenek Chiyo. Seorang wanita tua renta yang menjadi _gardener_ di apartemenmu.

Sebuah teori... mengenai motifmu padaku.

"Maksud Chiyo Baa-chan apa? Minato... sayang padaku?"

"Haha... iya, Tuan Naruto. Kau mungkin tak menyadarinya karena kau tak bisa menatap langsung tingkah dari Tuan Minato. Tapi aku berani memastikan, bahwa dari cara ia memandangmu, memperhatikanmu bahkan dari rasa pedulinya yang demikian besar untukmu itu, aku yakin bahwa ia sangat sayang padamu. Ia sangat mencintaimu, Tuan Naruto."

.

.

Cinta.

Apa benar seperti itu?

.

.

Tak pernah terlintas di benakku bahwa kau akan merasakan itu terhadapku. Rasa itu. Sebuah rasa yang tak pernah kudapatkan dari siapapun. Sebuah rasa supremasi berentitas cinta. Aku tak pernah mendapatkan rasa itu dari siapapun kecuali orang tuaku. Dan semenjak orang tuaku meninggal, aku tak pernah dicintai.

Tapi segenap perhatianmu padaku. Segenap rasa sayang itu. Rasa peduli itu...

Mungkinkah?

.

.

Mungkinkah kau... mencintaiku?

.

.

"Aku..."

Kau tak mampu menjawabnya. Kali ini aku bertanya langsung padamu. Aku bertanya dengan segenap keyakinanku. Dan di sinilah kita. Aku terduduk di kursi sofa, kedua _cobalt_ku menatap kosong ke depan. Dan aku tahu bahwa kau tengah berdiri di hadapanku. Aku bisa merasakannya.

Kau tampak... bimbang. Ya, kau tampak begitu bimbang. Kau ragu. Kegentaran juga terasa pekat dalam determinasimu. Dilematis.

_Denial._

Kau takut akan itu. Kau takut akan penyangkalanku. Kau tak bisa mengucapkannya dari bibirmu. Kau takut akan konsekuensi.

Dan aku membisu untuk sesaat. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu akan jawabanmu. Aku mulai memahami isi perasaanmu padaku. Kau begitu membutuhkanku. Dan jemariku lantas menyentuh dadaku sendiri. Debaran ini semakin terasa cepat. Aku tak bisa menafikkannya.

Aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Minato..."

Kau mungkin terkejut mendengar pengakuanku. Sekujur tubuhmu gemetar dengan adanya realitas ini. Tapi sungguh tak kusangka bahwa kau akan melakukan ini. Kau hampiri aku dengan cepatnya. Kau lingkarkan kedua tanganmu di tubuhku. Kau mendekapku lagi dengan sangat erat. Seperti saat di taman waktu itu. Seperti saat aku menanyakan beberapa enigma kepadamu. Kau hanya menjawabnya...

Dengan mendekap tubuhku seperti ini.

"Naruto... terima kasih." kau sematkan kalimat itu di telingaku. Nadamu bergetar. Jemarimu terbenam dalam benang-benang rambut emasku. Kau himpitkan parasmu pada pipiku. Kau tampak terguncang di sana. Tubuhku semakin kau dekap dengan erat dan kau tautkan mulutmu pada mulutku. Kau tikam aku dengan kontak ini. Kontak terdekat yang tak pernah kita lakukan sebelumnya. Kau menciumku dengan segenap rasa yang kau miliki. Kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi. Kau lumpuhkan logikaku dengan ini. Dan aku pun kalah.

Aku semakin luluh padamu. Aku pasrah membiarkanmu mengulum mulutku seperti ini. Aku tak berdaya. Dan perlahan, kubalas tikaman mulutmu padaku dengan segenap rasa yang sama.

Kau memang tak mengatakannya.

Namun aku tahu...

Bahwa tak ada gunanya kuragukan perasaanmu lagi.

Sudah jelas bahwa kau sangat membutuhkanku...

Lebih dari yang kutahu.

* * *

.

.

Tak ada yang kekal. Tak ada yang absolut. Tak ada yang statis. Tak ada yang mutlak.

Perubahan...

.

.

Kau dan aku harus siap menerima itu. Setiap tingkatan masa, serpihan perubahan selalu menghantam. Tak ada yang bisa menyangkalnya. Tak terkecuali kehidupan kita. Ada sebuah masa bernamakan euforia...

Tapi jangan lupakan bahwa ada juga yang dinamakan... distopia.

Mimpi buruk itu pernah merenggut kedua orang tuaku dan cahaya penglihatanku.

Sekarang...

Apalagi yang akan ia renggut dariku?

* * *

"Naruto, aku berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa lanjutan untuk kuliahku di semester depan!"

Ini adalah sebuah hari dimana kau tampak lebih bahagia dari biasanya. Air mukamu memercikkan rasa antusiasme yang begitu tinggi. Kau tersenyum sepanjang hari. Mendekap tubuhku dengan erat. Menceritakan panjang lebar mengenai keberhasilan akan kerja kerasmu selama ini. Kau tunjukkan kebanggaanmu kepadaku.

Sebuah senyum tersimpul di bibirku dan lalu kuucapkan, "Selamat, Minato. Kau memang hebat."

Pujianku semakin membuat nalarmu membumbung tinggi ke dalam puncak euforia. Kau begitu senang melihat simpulan senyum yang terlukis di parasku. Meski aku tak dapat melihatmu namun kebahagiaanmu bisa kurasakan dengan baik. Kau bahagia jika aku bahagia. Dan kebahagiaanku adalah merasakan kebahagiaanmu. Hubungan timbal balik ini benar-benar menguntungkan kita. Kita saling membutuhkan dan tak ingin terpisahkan. Tak ada yang dirugikan dalam hal ini.

Tapi kau tahu...

Bahwa, hubungan baik kita ini bisa hancur hanya karena... setitik kesalahan.

Setitik kesalahan yang kau pelihara benihnya hingga menjalar menjadi sebuah konflik yang kompleks.

Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa selamanya rahasia tak akan bisa tersimpan dengan baik.

Apalagi jika hubungan kita... sedekat ini.

.

.

* * *

_Benih kehancuran tersemat dalam jasadmu_

_Sebuah benih yang dapat meledak bagaikan bom waktu_

_Sekian lama kau kamuflasekan benih itu dalam benteng kebohongan_

_Tahukah engkau bahwa kuasa sang waktu lebih kuat dari... sekuntum rahasia?_

* * *

.

.

"Uhuk... kkhhh! Urrgh!"

.

Suara orang terbatuk.

.

Suara orang mengerang kesakitan.

.

Ini suaramu...

.

.

"Mi-Minato, kau kenapa?" aku panik. Aku mencoba melangkahkan kaki perlahan-lahan, mencoba untuk menggapai dimana eksistensimu saat ini. Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kau terbatuk. Kau terbatuk dengan sangat parah. Kau tampak... kesakitan. Dan aku semakin panik untuk mencari tahu mengenai apa yang telah terjadi padamu sesungguhnya.

Sebenarnya, akhir-akhir ini kau sudah terlihat aneh. Kau sering terbatuk. Kau sering mengerang sakit dan mengeluhkannya. Kau tampak semakin lemah. Dan kau tampak... tak berdaya.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sembunyikan dariku.

Sesuatu yang penting, yang selama ini sudah kau tutupi dariku.

Sesuatu itu...

Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padamu?

Apa?

Aku mulai tertunduk bisu. Intuisiku menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Aku memang tak berguna.

Terkadang, aku ingin mengutuk diriku sendiri.

Karena kebutaanku...

.

.

Aku tak dapat melihat kesakitanmu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Diam.

Hening.

.

.

Dalam keheningan ini, kau gelengkan kepalamu dengan pelan. Sekujur tubuhmu terasa sakit dan kau mencoba mempertahankan kinerja nalarmu. Kau ingin memperjuangkan segalanya. Kau ingin menyembunyikan kehancuran itu sendiri. Kau tak ingin aku tahu.

Keputusanmu sudah bulat.

Tidak. Aku tak boleh tahu akan hal ini. Aku tak boleh mengetahui rahasia terbesarmu. Aku tak boleh tahu.

Aku akan hancur jika tahu hal ini.

Aku akan turut hancur bersamamu.

Kau harus menyembunyikan semua ini dariku.

Kau tak ingin menghancurkanku.

Demi tujuanmu itu, kau berusaha mengatur napasmu. Berusaha mengendalikan dirimu. Dadamu seakan tercekat dan sakit untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu. Seakan ada ratusan pedang yang menusukmu bertubi-tubi. Kau semakin tak kuat. Napasmu terengah-engah. Keringat dingin mengalir di samping pelipismu dan kau terbatuk lagi. Kau terbatuk dengan sangat parah hingga rasa sakit semakin dan semakin menghunus jasadmu tanpa ampun. Ya Tuhan... kau begitu tersiksa. Kau terlalu sakit. Bahkan sebuah cairan berwarna merah mulai keluar dari mulutmu di saat kau batuk. Cairan itu adalah bukti nyata dari rahasia terbesarmu. Rahasia terbesar yang selama ini kau sembunyikan dariku.

Dan aku tak boleh tahu.

Kau bersihkan mulutmu dari cairan itu. Meski bercak merah itu meresap pada pakaian yang kau kenakan, kau tak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, kau harus cepat-cepat membersihkan cairan merah itu dari mulutmu. Sebelum aku datang dan menghampirimu. Sebelum aku datang dan mengetahui semuanya. Sebelum aku datang dan semuanya terbongkar. Dan kau terbatuk lagi. Kau terbatuk menahan sakit. Dan cairan merah itu semakin meleleh dari sudut mulutmu. Kau tak mampu membendungnya.

Paras tampanmu semakin pucat. Napasmu tersengal. Benih kehancuran di dalam jasadmu sudah tak bisa dihentikan lagi.

Kau tak bisa menghalangi jalannya takdir.

.

.

* * *

_Kau tahu lonceng ajalmu semakin berdentang_

_Kau tahu bahwa requiem kematian itu menggema_

_Kau tahu bahwa malaikat maut menantimu_

_Lalu..._

_Kenapa kau masih menyembunyikan itu... dariku?_

* * *

.

.

"Minato!"

"Na-Naruto..."

Detak jantungmu seakan tercekat saat aku sudah berdiri di hadapanmu. Seakan ada sebuah peluru yang melesat cepat dan menembus pelipismu di saat kedua _cobalt_ku menatap ke arahmu. Aku tak bisa melihatmu tentu saja. Hanya gelap dan warna hitam yang ada dalam pandanganku. Tapi meskipun begitu, kehadiranku tetap membuatmu menjadi... gentar.

"Mi-Minato, ka-kau dimana sekarang? Kau kenapa?" kedua tanganku tampak meraba-raba ke depan. Aku ingin menggapaimu sekarang. Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku dengan begitu hati-hati. Aku hanya ingin meraihmu saat ini.

Dan kau semakin pucat. Kau langkahkan kedua kakimu untuk mundur. Tidak. Jangan sampai aku mengetahui keadaanmu. Kau mulai mundur dariku. Kau tak ingin kuraih. Cairan merah semakin berguguran dari mulutmu dan kau tak ingin aku mengetahuinya.

"Mi-Minato, kau dimana?"

"Naruto, kumohon jangan kemari. A-Aku baik-baik... uhukk! Ukkhhk!"

Kau berbohong.

Kau berpikir bahwa kau bisa mengelabuhiku semudah itu. Kau berpikir bahwa kau bisa menutupi semuanya dengan keterbatasanku ini. Kau berpikir bahwa kau bisa menyembunyikan semuanya dariku. Tapi kau salah.

Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Minato...

Aku bukanlah orang yang senaif itu.

"Minato, ka-katakan yang sejujurnya, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Kumohon katakan! Jangan menjauh dariku seperti itu!"

"Naruto! Tolong hentikan! Jangan kemari!" kau semakin panik. Aku terus melangkah tak pandang arah. Aku hanya ingin meraihmu. Aku hanya ingin mendekap tubuhmu saat ini. Dan kenapa kau menjauh seperti itu?

Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?

APA?

"Minato... jangan pergi dariku... Aakkhhk!"

"NARUTO!"

Aku tak sadar.

Aku tak sadar jika melangkah ke arah yang salah. Tak sadar jika ada yang menghantam kakiku. Tubuhku mulai tersungkur ke bawah saat kedua kakiku berbenturan dengan sesuatu. Aku terjatuh. Aku sungguh tampak seperti orang yang tak berdaya.

Brengsek!

Apa salahku sampai aku harus mengalami semua mimpi buruk ini?

Aku sungguh lelah. Aku lelah menjadi tak berguna seperti ini!

"Naruto! Ya Tuhan, kau tak apa-apa?" aku mulai merasa bahwa tubuhku dibangkitkan dengan cukup lembut. Kau mencengkram kedua lenganku. Memposisikan tubuhku agar bersandar dalam dekapanmu. Kau memperhatikan keadaanku dengan seksama. Kau tampak takut. Takut jika terjadi apa-apa denganku.

Tapi sejujurnya, akulah yang lebih takut.

Aku takut dengan apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku...

"Na-Naruto? Jawab aku! Apa kau tidak apa-apa, hah? Ayo, jawablah aku!" kau mulai gemetar. Kau mencoba meraba kakiku yang tampak memar. Aku tak peduli dengan itu. Aku hanya...

Aku hanya ingin tahu mengenai keadaanmu!

"A-Apa ini? Ca-Cairan apa yang keluar dari mulutmu ini, Minato?"

Kau seakan membeku. Kau seakan membeku saat kedua telapak tanganku mulai menyentuh parasmu. Jemariku terasa basah. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa ada sebuah cairan yang keluar dari sudut mulutmu.

Kau tahu bahwa semua ini terbongkar dan kau masih berusaha untuk menutupinya...

"I-Ini bukan apa-apa, Naruto. Ini bukan-"

"Jangan berbohong padaku! Sejak kapan kau jadi tak jujur padaku seperti ini, Minato? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku sebenarnya!" tubuhku mulai gemetar. Aku begitu terguncang.

Beraninya...

Beraninya kau membohongiku seperti ini...

Aku tahu bahwa kau merasa bersalah.

Kau sungguh merasa sangat bersalah.

Dan kau tak peduli dengan semua itu.

Kau rela hancur asalkan aku tidak.

Tapi apa kau tahu, Minato?

Menutupi segalanya hanya akan membuatku semakin... hancur?

.

.

.

Kau gentar.

Kau mulai gentar saat kedua telapak tanganku menyentuh parasmu. Kau gentar saat cairan merah yang mengalir keluar dari mulutmu telah membelit jemariku. Kau gentar saat aku mulai curiga padamu.

Kau gentar dan semakin takut.

Kau sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan ini diriku. Kau tahu dari awal bahwa semua ini pasti akan terbongkar juga. Kau tak bisa memberiku kebahagiaan semu. Dengan menyembunyikan benih kehancuran pada dirimu sendiri, kau tak akan bisa menghentikan benih itu untuk menghancurkanku juga.

Karena ikatan kita kuat...

Jika kau hancur... aku pun juga akan hancur.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu, Naruto. A-Aku baru saja meminum... air putih."

Begitu pandainya kau bersilat lidah untuk mempertahankan kebohonganmu itu. Kau tahu bahwa alasanmu itu tak logis sama sekali. Kau tak bisa mengkamuflasekan sesuatu semudah itu. Cairan itu pekat. Begitu kental. Sudah pasti itu bukan air putih biasa. Kau tahu bahwa aku bisa merasakannya.

Meski aku buta...

Aku pasti bisa merasakannya.

.

.

Kau tak sadar di saat jemariku sudah tersemat di rambut emasmu. Kau tak sadar jika aku sudah meremasnya dengan begitu erat. Kau tak sadar jika perlahan-lahan telah kupersempit jarak kita. Dan kau begitu syok saat kutautkan parasmu denganku. Kau mulai pucat saat kutikamkan mulutku pada mulutmu. Kau terkejut.

Aku telah menciummu... dengan sekuat tenagaku.

Kau tahu akan motifku. Aku ingin mencari sebuah pembuktian. Aku ingin merasakan cairan kental yang ada di dalam mulutmu itu. Dan kau tak bisa berkutik saat kupaksakan lidahku untuk menghantam lidah di dalam mulutmu. Kau tak berdaya. Kau tak bisa menepisku. Kau tak mampu.

.

.

Cukup.

Aku sudah tahu sekarang.

.

.

Cairan yang keluar dari mulutmu. Cairan yang selama ini kau muntahkan saat terbatuk. Cairan yang selalu kau keluarkan dalam keadaan sakit. Cairan yang menjadi bukti nyata akan benih kehancuranmu selama ini.

.

.

"Darah..."

.

.

* * *

_Masa ini tiba..._

_Sebuah masa dimana kau harus mengguratkan kebenaran dalam nalarku_

_Ini memang berat_

_Tapi kita tak punya pilihan lain..._

* * *

.

.

Air mata gugur dengan sendirinya dari kedua _cobalt_ku. Nalarku seakan terhantam akan adanya delusi menyesakkan. Apa yang sudah kau sembunyikan selama ini? Kau sakit. Dan kau menyembunyikan seluruh kesakitan ini dariku.

Mengapa?

"Naruto..."

"Kenapa? Ke-Kenapa kau sembunyikan ini dariku?" sudah tak bisa. Aku tak bisa menahan isak tangisku. Aku yakin bahwa ini adalah sebuah pertanda buruk. Aku yakin bahwa distopia akan datang dan kembali menghancurkanku lagi.

Air mataku semakin deras.

Kau gelengkan kepalamu. Kau peluk aku dengan sangat erat. Aku bertanya kenapa dan kau hanya mendekapku semakin erat. Sama seperti waktu itu.

Mengapa kau selalu saja membisu dan tak mau menjawabku?

"Naruto, kumohon. Jangan... menangis."

"Jawab aku. Jawab aku sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan, Minato! Jawablah pertanyaanku ini! Ukkghh..." dadaku semakin terasa sesak. Tak pernah aku menangis sekeras ini. Aku tahu bahwa tingkahku menjijikkan.

Tapi aku tahu bahwa setelah ini, kenyataan pahit yang baru pasti akan menikamku.

.

.

"Maaf..."

.

.

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutmu. Tubuhmu tampak gemetar. Kau gigit bibir bawahmu, menahan sakit. Menahan segenap lara yang membakar peluhmu. Kau dekap tubuhku seerat yang kau bisa. Kau biarkan guguran bulir air mataku membasahi tubuhmu. Kau tak peduli. Kau dekap aku seakan kau hendak berpisah dariku. Dan kau tahu...

Bahwa kau tak bisa menepis takdir hitam ini.

"Usiaku... tidaklah panjang, Naruto. Aku tak akan bisa bertahan... lebih lama lagi di sini."

.

Apa?

.

Ribuan katana seakan menikam jantungku dengan lalim di saat kalimat itu menghantam telingaku. Kau tahu bahwa kenyataan ini akan menghancurkanku. Kau bahkan takut akan kenyataan ini. Kau memang takut menerima kenyataan bahwa usiamu tidaklah panjang.

Namun, yang paling kau takutkan adalah...

Kau takut...

Kau takut jika harus pergi meninggalkan dunia ini dan meninggalkanku... sendiri.

Kau takut berpisah dariku.

Kau takut jika tidak berada di dekatku lagi.

Kau takut jika tak ada lagi yang melindungiku.

Kau takut menatapku... hancur.

"Aku... sudah menderita kanker paru-paru stadium akhir. Aku hanya bisa memperpanjang umurku... dalam beberapa bulan saja mulai dari sekarang, Naruto..." nadamu begitu getir. Dan kau kamuflasekan hal itu dengan tersenyum. Kau tersenyum dengan lelehan air mata yang mulai gugur dari kedua matamu. Kau tersenyum dalam keadaan sakit. Dan suara tangisku semakin memilukan saja. Kau tak tahan mendengar tangisku. Kau benci melihatku menangis. Tapi kau juga tak bisa egois untuk menyuruhku berhenti menangis.

Aku bukanlah orang yang kuat.

Aku sudah mati dari awal.

"Kau masih ingat, Naruto? Mengenai perkataanku saat di taman waktu itu? Aku selalu berharap bahwa aku bisa melakukan hal yang berguna dalam rajutan hidupku meski hal itu hanyalah sekedar angan. Dan kau tahu apa hal yang berguna itu, Naruto? Apa kau tahu?" kau kembali tersenyum. Tubuhku semakin kau dekap begitu erat. Kau masih tak mau melepaskanku.

Dan pertanyaanmu terjawab dengan tangisanku.

Kau lantas membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Dan kau himpitkan parasmu di sela leherku. "Hal yang berguna bagiku adalah... untuk hidup lebih lama lagi, Naruto. Agar aku bisa menemanimu. Agar aku bisa selalu bersamamu. Agar aku bisa mendampingi hidupmu sampai akhir nanti..."

"Minato..."

.

.

* * *

_Kau teringat akan ikrarmu_

_Kau ingin menghidupkan pelitaku yang redup_

_Kau ingin selalu bersamaku_

_Meski kau tahu bahwa takdir tak pernah menginjinkanmu untuk melakukan hal itu..._

* * *

.

.

Masa ini semakin lama semakin membuat kita tersiksa. Sekujur tubuhku juga tampak tak berdaya. Aku hanya bisa menitikkan air mataku hingga aku lelah. Bahkan jika air mata ini habis dan tergantikan dengan darah, aku pun tak keberatan.

Lumuran darah semakin berguguran dari sudut mulutmu.

Wajahmu semakin lama semakin tampak pucat. Kau sudah terlihat seperti seonggok jasad yang masih berjuang untuk hidup. Kau tahu bahwa rasa sakit itu semakin membakar nalarmu. Sekujur tubuhmu semakin gemetar dan kau masih saja berusaha... untuk kuat.

Demi diriku.

Agar kau bisa menopang jiwaku yang hancur.

Kau tekan tubuhku pada tubuhmu. Kau semakin mendekapku dengan cukup lekat. Kau lemah. Aku lemah. Kita sama-sama lemah.

Kita sudah dipermainkan oleh takdir.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Sejak awal aku melihatmu, aku sungguh suka dengan kedua _cobalt_mu itu..."

"A-Apa?"

Aku terkejut mendengar itu. Pengakuan itu kau iringi dengan simpulan senyum yang begitu tipis. Kau tatap aku dengan sangat lembut. Kau tatap kedua _cobalt_ku yang kini semakin tampak keruh saja.

"Ji-Jika aku mati nanti, aku ingin memberikan mataku padamu. Agar _cobalt_mu itu kembali cerah. Agar _cobalt_mu bisa melihat dunia lagi..."

Syok.

Sebuah katana seakan mengoyak jantungku dengan begitu bengis saat pengakuan itu meracuki nalarku.

Apa-apaan yang kau katakan itu?

Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa membayangkan kau terbujur kaku tak bernyawa sungguh sangat menyiksaku?

Jika aku bisa melihat, aku pasti sudah menampar wajahmu saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu, Minato? Kau pikir aku bisa bertahan hidup di saat aku bisa melihat lagi berkat matamu dan kau harus pergi dari dunia ini? Aku tak akan mau menerima matamu! Lebih baik aku mati bersamamu daripada aku hidup di dunia ini tanpa kau di sisiku!" aku menjerit tak terima. Kau mulai mengenggam kedua tanganku. Aku berusaha menepisnya, tapi kau sungguh persisten tak mau melepaskanku.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Maafkan aku karena keegoisanku. Sejak awal aku melihatmu, aku sungguh menyukai warna matamu. _Cobalt_mu yang keruh itu pasti akan terlihat indah jika menjadi cerah. Mataku... juga berwarna _cobalt_. Meski aku sudah tak bisa hidup di dunia ini lagi dan bersamamu, tapi aku ingin memberi cahaya penglihatanku untukmu, Naruto... kau sangat berharga bagiku."

.

.

Mengapa?

.

Mengapa kau menyiksaku seperti ini?

.

.

"A-Aku tidak mau..."

"Dan mengenai jawaban, mengapa aku tak pernah menjawab pertanyaanmu selama ini. Pertanyaan mengenai kepedulianku padamu. Pertanyaan mengenai mengapa aku bisa sepeduli ini padamu? Perasaan apa yang sebenarnya sudah kupendam untukmu? Aku... akan menjawabnya sekarang, Naruto. Aku akan menjawabnya sekarang..."

"Hen-Hentikan, Minato... Jangan katakan... Jangan ka-katakan..."

Aku sungguh rapuh.

Semua ini semakin terasa menyakitkan. Bahkan semua ini lebih menyakitkan daripada mati. Kau kembali mendekap tubuhku. Kau himpitkan parasmu pada pipiku. Kita menangis. Kita berdua sama-sama menangis dalam rasa sakit ini. Aku menangis pedih...

Dan kau menangis dalam... kelegaan.

Sebuah senyum tersemat di bibirmu.

Kau gemakan intuisi yang selama ini kau pendam dariku...

.

.

"Aku... sangat mencintaimu, Naruto..."

.

.

* * *

_Kau guratkan intuisimu_

_Kau guratkan itu di saat terakhir_

_Kau ingin pergi dengan perasaan tenang_

_Rasa cintamu akan terus merasuk dalam jiwaku... selamanya_

* * *

.

.

Kau sengaja.

Kau sengaja mengatakan isi hatimu di saat seperti ini.

Isi hati yang selama ini kau pendam.

Yang tak bisa kau katakan padaku semenjak dulu.

Kau memiliki alasan untuk semua ini.

Kau memiliki sebuah alasan...

.

.

Jika cinta telah terikrar, maka hal yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya adalah... berjanji.

Kau memang sengaja tak mengucapkan isi perasaanmu. Kau sengaja tak pernah menjawab seluruh pertanyaanku selama ini. Kau sengaja diam. Kau sengaja untuk membisu. Selama ini kau tunjukkan perasaanmu dengan sebuah tindakan. Tak ada satupun kata yang meluncur keluar dari mulutmu. Cinta. Kau tak mengucapkan kata itu bukan semata-mata subtansi kata itu sulit untuk digemakan. Bukan itu.

Tapi semata-mata, karena kau harus berjanji...

Kau harus berjanji untuk bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai.

Jika kau mengucapkan cinta padaku, maka hal yang harus kau lakukan adalah berjanji. Kau harus berjanji bahwa kau akan bersamaku selamanya. Dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanku sendiri.

Dan kau tak mengatakannya...

Karena kau tak bisa menepati janjimu padaku.

Kau tak akan bisa bersamaku. Kau tak akan bisa menemaniku lebih lama lagi. Kau sudah kalah dari maut. Kau tak memiliki daya untuk merubah keadaan.

Distopia menginginkan nyawamu.

Dan kau harus rela menyerahkannya.

Kau tidak takut mati. Kau tidak takut akan siksaan mati. Kau tidak takut akan hal itu.

Yang kau takutkan adalah... aku.

Kau takut membuatku mati karena ini.

Kau sungguh takut...

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto... Maafkan aku. Terima kasih atas semua harapan yang kau berikan padaku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu... selamanya."

.

.

Aku hancur.

Sudah tak ada lagi untaian kata yang mampu kita gemakan setelah ini. Kita sudah pasrah menerima takdir. Sudah tak ada satupun daya untuk merubah semua ini. Ketetapan ini sudah terjadi dan kita haruslah rela untuk mengikutinya. Seberat apapun itu.

Kita sudah terlalu sakit untuk merasakan sakit.

Kita sudah... terlalu lelah.

Takdir akan memisahkan kita setelah ini. Kita tak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Kita tak akan bisa bersama lagi. Kita akan dipisahkan dalam waktu yang lama. Kau akan pergi dan aku harus menunggu dawai kematianku untuk dipetik agar aku bisa bersamamu lagi.

Suara tangisku tetap menggema.

Dan kau... hanya bisa mendekapku, menikam parasku dengan parasmu dan menciumku sedalam yang kau bisa. Kita hanya dapat berbagi rasa sakit seperti ini. Meski kontak ini terlumuri akan rasa darah di mulutmu. Bahkan buliran air mata yang melekat pada paras kita turut menghiasi ini. Aku tak peduli. Kita hanya ingin menyatu untuk sesaat.

Kita sama-sama putus asa.

Kita sama-sama tak berdaya.

Kita tak mampu lagi melawan ketetapan takdir.

Kita hanyalah korban kebengisan distopia.

Kita telah hancur.

.

.

Kita benar-benar tervonis hancur.

.

.

* * *

_Tersenyumlah pada dunia saat kedua cobaltmu kembali cerah._

_Tataplah ke atas langit saat kedua cobaltmu kembali cerah._

_Berikan senyum untukku saat kedua cobaltmu kembali cerah._

_Aku akan selalu menjadi cahaya penglihatanmu meski entitasku binasa._

* * *

.

.

Orang-orang berkata bahwa _cobalt_ku kembali... cerah.

.

.

Tapi bagiku tidak.

.

.

Kini aku bisa menatap segalanya. Aku bisa menatap terik sinar matahari yang mencium hamparan kulitku. Kicau burung merekah indah. Bau pagi menyejukkan setiap insan yang bernyawa. Sayup suara langkah kaki puluhan manusia menghantam indra pendengaranku di sepanjang jalan. Aktivitas dunia telah dimulai dan aku dapat melihatnya.

Aku kembali menyentuh tekstur sebuah ornamen. Sebuah ornamen yang selalu melekat pada pegangan kursi yang selalu kududuki di taman. Ada buliran air embun di situ. Dan aku bisa melihat bahwa tadi pagi, langit menitikkan air mata gerimisnya seperti biasa.

Aku sudah bisa melihat sekarang.

Aku bahkan sudah melihat kumpulan anak yang sedang bermain di dalam taman. Berlarian dan meniup gelembung sabun seperti biasa. Ini sungguh tampak seperti sebuah _deja vu_.

Tapi ini bukanlah sebuah _deja vu_ yang sempurna.

Aku tak dapat... melihatmu lagi.

Aku tak dapat melihat eksistensimu lagi.

Seseorang yang selalu menghampiriku di taman. Seseorang yang selalu menemani hidupku. Berada di sampingku. Melindungiku. Yang memberikan cinta padaku.

Sudah tiada.

Entitasmu sudah binasa.

Kau benar-benar meninggalkanku di sini. Sendiri.

Kau tinggalkan aku sendiri dengan segenap distopia picik ini.

Jemariku lantas menyentuh sisi mataku. Lapisan korneamu menyatu pada _cobalt_ku. Kau memang memberi cahaya penglihatan padaku. Tapi di saat yang sama...

Kau sudah membuatku... mati.

Kau menyiksaku perlahan-lahan.

Kau sudah membunuhku dengan penglihatan ini.

Meski kini _cobalt_ku cerah...

Tapi _cobalt_ itu tak akan bisa mencerahkan kekeruhan jiwaku.

.

.

* * *

_Tepat di hari kematianmu..._

_Angin yang begitu dingin menerpa jasadku_

_Air mataku berguguran dalam dimensi abadi_

_Bayang-bayangmu semakin nyata dan hidup absolut dalam benakku_

_Tahukah kau bahwa distopia juga mendentangkan requiem kematianku?_

_Aku sudah bersimpuh pada peluhku._

_Garis nyawaku semakin lama semakin terkikis masa._

_Meski kau berharap bahwa aku hidup bahagia dengan kedua cobaltmu ini..._

_Tapi maaf..._

_Aku tak bisa menepati janji itu._

* * *

.

_._

_Lacrimosa dies illa_

_Qua resurget ex favilla_

_Judicandus homo reus_

_Huic ergo parce, Deus_

_Pie Jesu Domine_

_Dona eis requiem_

_Amen._

.

.

_Requiem_ kematianku berbunyi...

.

.

Di saat pelitaku kembali redup, malaikat maut menyimpulkan senyum padaku.

Dawai ajalku telah terpetik.

Resonansi terjabar... bersamaan dengan percikan rasa sakit.

Tertawa...

Aku tertawa dengan semua ini.

Aku semakin sakit dan aku pun hanya tertawa.

Tikaman masa sudah mengguratkan kesengsaraan.

Kini aku tersungkur dalam restu sukma bumi.

Jasadku berlinang akan rasa lelah.

Aku semakin lelah dalam hidup ini... semakin lelah untuk bernapas.

Kedua _cobalt_ku tersenyum puas.

_Lacrimosa... dies illa..._

Dalam hari tangisan itu...

Aku yakin.

Bahwa esensiku... pasti akan tiba ke tempatmu.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **_Oneshot_ tergaje dan terpanjang dari saya. Sebenarnya saya udah membuat fic serupa ini di fandom lain. Namun saya ingin membuatnya lagi untuk pair ini dengan _plot_ yang berbeda meski temanya sama, yakni kematian. _Requiem_ yang tercantum di fic ini adalah r_equiem Mozart _dengan judul "_Lacrimosa_". Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan teknis ataupun _missword, typo_ dan sebagainya. Selain _review_, silahkan berikan _concrit_ sebagai pembenahan bagi saya. Terima kasih! ^^


End file.
